kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream House Days
Dream House Days is an apartment management game, where you furnish apartments, and slowly grow your building into a place anyone would be happy to live in! You must furnish each apartment to your tenants' needs and be a good landlord, as well as making a profit. Gameplay 00:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Dream house days is a fun game where you start with 4 small apartments (3 of which are vacant). To make your tenant happy you must add furnishing. While your tenants are out maybe supries them with something new. Also every year there is a competition that you enter and then get prizes. Tenants dont just stay home, they can go on with everyday things such as shopping, dating and work or school. Tenants may fall in love with someone, get married and even have kids and a pet. In the menu you can research, do scratch cards, give tenants advise, build etc. In addition this is a really fun game where you have tenants, make them happy, get more tenants and more appartments. :) Regards Seth.M Furnishings You are expected to furnish your apartments. Doing a good job will raise the stats of your apartment -- its rent and comfort, as well as its seasonal upkeep costs. A higher comfort stat allows you to convince better tenants to move in, and also gets you a higher deposit. Tenants will use their furnishings, producing Research Points and acquiring skill in one of many hobbies. For example, when a tenant uses a telephone, they produce a small amount of RP and gain skill in the Chatting ''hobby. Furnishings level up as they are used, adding to their stats and maxing at level 10. Some furnishings do not work as described above. Some cannot be used by tenants, meaning they cannot be leveled and do not produce RP or hobby skill (ex: rugs, trees, flooring). Still others can be used but cannot be leveled (ex: doors). Flooring is a special kind of furnishing that combines with others to produce special rooms. You begin the game with access to only a few kinds of furnishings. New furnishings become available for research as your tenants use furniture or try new jobs, or as you win them from scratch cards. Small apartments can hold up to 16 furnishings; medium apartments can hold 32; large apartments can hold 64. Family Where family is concerned, your tenants follow a straight path to the nuclear family model. Your adult age tenant falls in love with a member of the opposite sex and, after a period of courtship, they propose. If their proposal is successful, their love interest will move into their apartment as a "homemaker". After marriage, tenants begin to have children, housing one or two at a time depending on the size of their apartment. Kids live in your apartment for several years, and if they are in a well-furnished apartment, wind up with better stats, more titles, and potentially more hobbies than normal tenant recruits. When they turn into adults, they will request tenancy in one of your vacant apartments. Tenants move out at the end of the student and senior phases. If their happiness is high enough, they will give you tickets as they do so. Love Scroll & Permits Tenants ask for your advice before they propose. Your suggestions, along with the tenant's Charisma stat, affect their chance of success. An item called the Love Scroll can also be used to make relationships stronger. For any of this to happen, you need to research a Couple Permit and a Child Permit for each apartment. You only need to do this once per apartment. If the Smith family asked for the Couple Permit for Apartment #1, then the Jones family that moves in afterwards doesn't need to. After you research a Child Permit, a Pet Permit becomes available for research. The Pet Permit allows an apartment to have a pet. When tenants interact with pets, their happiness goes up. Also, pets can contribute to raising the levels of certain furnishings. Finally, pets help you unlock certain Trophies that add to your Clear Points at end game. Schools Your tenants' kids will attend a university for the last year of their Student phase. Schools help boost their stats; which school they attend will affect which stats are boosted. You begin with access to 4 schools but unlock access to 3 more as time goes on. Shops Apart from money, Research Points (RP) and Tickets are used as currencies as well. RP is earned in-game as tenants use furniture. Because of this, getting RP is dependent on the number of tenants you have and how well-furnished your apartments are. You can hold a maximum of 2000 RP at a time. Tickets are the game's "premium currency". They can be bought with real money from Wairobot. They are also earned in-game in various ways. For example: *when residents move out, if their happiness is high enough, they give you 1 ticket each; *each time you restart your game, you earn 1 ticket per 7 minutes of unpaused gameplay (this bonus is maxed at 10 tickets, so it is worth returning to the game's title screen from time to time); *you get a bonus of 1 ticket per 40 minutes of time your friends play (maxed at 20 tickets per bonus); *you get a bonus of 7 tickets for each friend you successfully add In Pumpkin Products, you can buy RP with tickets and tickets with RP. Endgame In Dream House Days, benefits carryover from the point of time that you buy an item called Data Transfer. Carry-overs stack across multiple play-throughs. Also unlike normal Kairosoft games, this isn't when you unlock the ability to speed up the game ('Menu''' > System > Settings > Speed > Fast). You can do that much earlier via Pumpkin Products. Bugs/Cheats * Trivia *The iOS version of this game was first released on the Japanese app store; it become available in other storefronts with the 1.0.3 update (Aug 20, 2013). Because of this, the app store incorrectly indicates that the app was available in non-Japanese storefronts as early as July. *This game is the second Kairosoft game to support purchasing of virtual goods, with the first being Beastie Bay.